Optical systems use optical signals traveling through optical channels, such as optical fibers, to transmit data. As data rates of the optical signals increase, the frequency response of the optical signals may be altered. In particular, high frequency components of optical signals may be subject to more loss than low frequency components of optical signals. The loss of the high frequency components of optical signals may be caused by the optical fibers, the transmitters that generate the optical signals, among other components and factors. Loss of the high frequency components of optical signals within optical systems may reduce the ability of the optical systems to transmit data at higher speeds within proper error tolerances and may lead to data transmission failures within the optical systems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.